A nice talk
by dudebladeX
Summary: Korra comes across a somewhat familiar face. Advice is given, stories are told, and soup is shared. Read, Review, and Fave. Special AtlA guest inside!
1. Collapse in the woods

Korra was tired. She had just failed to stop two robbers. _TWO_ , they didn't seem to have anything notably special about them, no sub bending techniques, no chi-blocking, nothing. Correction, - She wasn't tired, she felt _useless_. All she wanted was to feel needed again.

The nightmares came less often thankfully but they would always take away her precious sleep. Sometimes it got so bad that she would pass out in the middle of the town she was at, other times it was so bad that she tried to stay awake throughout the night. Either way, it was getting difficult to make ends meet, she couldn't keep up her job as a healer if she herself wasn't healed.

"Korra, please get some sleep. You really need it." Korra's hallucination of Asami would always tell her. "Come home Korra, we miss you, please come back." 'Asami' would plead.

"Not now Asami, please." Korra would mumble to 'Asami'. "I need to get some firewood to sell."

"Korra, you're a healer, not a woodsperson."

"Well, I can't keep up my job as a healer, now can I?" Korra countered to her illusion.

To an outsider, this was considered crazy, and they would want to be on their way. But when the hooded figure in the distance saw the Avatar talking to a hallucination, the figure stopped and took pity.

 _THUD_

Korra had collapsed, and since there wasn't anyone around, there wasn't anyone to help her get back to her apartment.

Sigh, this was going to be a long day.

After getting the unconscious girl back to her small cabin in the woods, the figure started to brew some tea, and prepare some herbs. The figure put the hood down to reveal long dark grey hair that was clearly black at some point. Her eyes were partially hidden by her long hair so it was difficult to tell what color it was.

"Ugh… Asami, please. D-d-d… Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Korra moaned.

"Korra, you're unconscious. So I have every right to worry." 'Asami' said. And while the formerly hooded figure watched on, she looked out the window. Seeing the sun go down, she started working on dinner.

She wasn't exactly thrilled at having to cook for two once again, but she found it comforting to have someone to talk to. Plus, it was nice to have another body around to make the cabin seem cozy again.

Korra kept mumbling about Asami for a whole three hours until she finally woke up. "Wha? this isn't my place." She observed "Where am I?"

"Well, you're not in Ba Sing Se, that's for sure." The figure said at the dinner table. She had a bowl of noodles in front of her, and the pot was on the stove. "You finally woke up."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Korra said, trying to alleviate the tension and slight ache in the back of her head. "How long was I out?"

"Well, it took me about thirty minutes to haul you over here, so in total, that would be three and a half hours." The woman offhandedly said. "What brings you out to my neck of the woods?" She asked.

Korra sat down at the table, "I was trying to find some firewood to sell back at town." she explained.

"Ah, I see," the woman started. She got up and got a bowl and poured some soup into it. "So, you're a healer, right?" Korra nodded, "How were you planning to get it to town?"

"I guess I just wasn't thinking, I wouldn't be able to do much with it, I can't get it over to town anyways." She lied, with her earthbending she could easily get the wood close enough to make it seem she had gotten it close enough, but she couldn't tell the woman that she was the Avatar.

The soup was cold, with firebending Korra could easily warm it up, but with this woman in front of her, she really couldn't do that.

"If you're wondering whether or not it's safe to use your firebending here, it's fine Avatar."

Okay, so it didn't matter. This woman knew who she was. The soup started steaming a bit, odd, she didn't heat it up to that temperature, did she? Must have not been paying attention or something. "How did you know?" She asked as she proceeded to metalbent some of the iron pieces in her pocket into chopsticks.

A smirk, "I make it a point to know people." the woman said ambiguously.

Odd, she seemed familiar. Her voice felt…

"So, who's this Asami person you were talking about?" Eep! No time to wonder about this person now.

"She's uh… She's a friend of mine." Korra answered sheepishly.

"Is she your only friend, or is she someone you want to be more than friends with?" The woman stated more than asked, chuckling under her breath at the blush on the Avatar.

"I-It's complicated…" Korra sheepishly admitted.

"What's so complicated about it? Judging by your 'conversations'," the woman went on, being sure to use air quotes for the word 'conversations, "She cares deeply about you too. Take it from me, kid. Don't wait too long, I was lucky to have my love still want me after all I'd done and for how long I was gone…" she trailed off.

"Huh, what did you -"

The woman interrupted Korra, "Look kid. You don't have to outright say that you love her or anything, just start with a compliment. Say she's pretty, snazzy, or something." she said, rather bluntly.

Sigh, "I guess, but…" the woman raised an eyebrow at this point, not that it could be clearly seen, "What is she doesn't feel the same way?" Korra asked, voice filled with fear.

"Korra, allow me to be blunt." The woman started as she got up and-

"Ow! Hey! what was that for?" Korra asked rubbing the top of her head that got bopped by the woman.

"This Asami girl offered to stay with you to help you with everything after you lost use of your legs, right?" a slow nod came from Korra, "Well, then that means she was ready to help you with everything from getting yourself clothed and bathed, I'm sure that if she likes you enough to do such things like that, then she would ever enjoy being with you as well." The woman told the Avatar rather bluntly.

"...Thanks, I guess." Korra said with a bit more confidence in her voice. Then she realized something "Say, I don't think I ever got your name actually."

The woman had a small smile on her face, "Let's just say that I'm someone who knows your preincarnation well." the woman continued, "Oh, I'm going to need to charge you for this session, here's my price." Korra had a look of shock and fright on her face as the woman lit a candle. Korra wasn't shocked because the woman was a firebender that knew Aang, but she was startled of the color of the flame it was.

"Tell Zuzu I said 'hi' when you see him next, 'kay?"

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little something I thought of in my spare time. My thinking is that Toph may not have been the only one from the old series that Korra ran into on her travels.**

 **Remember: December 16th is the Korrasami anniversary, have a gay ol' time!**

 **I was thinking of posting an epilogue focusing on Azula, but I'll leave it up to your reviews. Speaking of, I don't own anything, all credit goes to the creators of this legendary series.**


	2. Epilogue

"Hello honey." Azula was standing under a tree on top of a small hill. The view was astounding, it looked over the entire village and the former princess would always find the sunset there to be the second most beautiful thing in the world. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you about my day again." She smiled.

"It started like most other days, selling herbs and medicine, helping people with their emotional problems. Just… Helping people, like you always liked to do." She said solemnly.

"And who should I come across other than the new Avatar?" She chuckled lightly at this, before continuing, "She just collapsed in the middle of the forest, mumbling about some girl she liked. Well, actually, she was talking _to_ a hallucination of her. I guess I took pity on her because, well, you know." She trailed off, trying to keep the unpleasant memory from surfacing. A tear went down her face at the memory.

"She fell down, don't get the wrong idea, I didn't trip her or attack her or anything, she just collapsed. I guess that poisoning she got a few years back did some major damage, huh?" she chuckled despite the worry she had for the girl.

"Sometimes, I kinda wish we had a daughter, at least, one that didn't resent me." Azula mumbled the last part, but it was still clear that she was… depressed at the thought. "She always liked you more. I was only good in driving her away." Azula was solemn for a moment. "I always hated myself whenever I made you cry." she sighed. "I know I keep saying this, but… I'm sorry for driving her away."

"I miss her so much sometimes… You would have loved how she turned out…"

Azula smiled one last time that day, "I don't know what happened to her, but I do know one thing Ty Lee: We have one hell of a granddaughter."

* * *

 **For those of you wondering, I was largely inspired to do this part because of a Fic called** _ **Stories Untold**_ **by Avulle on AO3. Take a gander, it's a good story. But, from that, you can tell who Azula is referring to.**

 **Hint: It's the only other person who showed up in the previous chapter.**

 **So, now we know why Korra was so unnerved to dress as Azula and Ty Lee.**

 **Like I said before, December 16th is the day Korrasami became canon last year, so I made this fic to celebrate.**

 **All credit to Mike and Bryan, I own nothing.**


End file.
